(1) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a mounting system for isolating components in underwater vehicles from shock loading. More particularly, the invention relates to a mounting system in which a base mount and upper stability mounts are used to isolate peak shock loads and limit relative deflection during a shock event.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Underwater vehicles such as torpedoes have to withstand severe shock load environments. Internal components such as electrical equipment are particularly susceptible. To ensure their survivability, mounts must be designed to isolate the component from the shock loads encountered by the vehicle. Components with a high center of gravity relative to a base mount can encounter large deflections and whipping which can overly strain a base shock mount.
Earlier methods for shock absorption do not address the difficulties identified above and are therefore ineffective in many instances.
The following patents, for example, disclose isolation and shock absorption devices, but do not disclose captivated soft foam layered between interlocking structural supports in a base mount or the use of the base mount and upper stability mounts to both isolate peak shock loads and limit relative deflection during a shock event.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,714 to Gatti et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,251 to Kemeny PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,707 to Kohan PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,382 to Kemeny
Specifically, the patent to Gatti et al disclose a base shock mount in which first and second brackets 10 and 20 are isolated from one another by vibration isolators 50. Bracket 10 attaches to a foundation and bracket 20 attaches to a component 1. The brackets are similarly shaped to nest in one another but do not interlock.
The patent to Kemeny '251 discloses a base shock mount in which first and second brackets 16 and 20 are isolated from one another by an elastomer layer 28. Bracket 16 attaches to a foundation and bracket 20 attaches to a column 12. The brackets are correspondingly shaped to mesh but do not interlock over plural layers.
Kohan discloses a vibration isolation platform in which a vibration absorption medium is interposed between all opposing faces of plinth 102 and base 106 although the plinth and base are not interlocked.
Kemeny '382 discloses an isolation bearing in which rigid brackets are simply isolated from one another with an elastomer that includes polyurethane.
It should be understood that the present invention would in fact enhance the functionality of the above patents by increasing the shock absorption capabilities with a simplified and structurally sound device.